


Angels Are Watching Over You

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was beautiful, Dean," Cas whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "And she loves you very much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Are Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> On [ Tumblr ](http://ninetypercentgrace.tumblr.com/post/65429249104/i-wish-you-couldve-met-my-mom-dean-murmurs)

"I wish you could’ve met my mom," Dean murmurs against Cas’s chest, his face pressed lightly into the other man’s shoulder, still a little shy after what they’d shared. "She would’ve loved you."

Two of Cas’s fingers rub soothingly into Dean’s back while his thumb caresses Dean’s neck. It had been a surprise to him when Dean had told him to leave, and doubly a surprise when he’d grabbed him as he stood to go, pulling him into his arms and begging him not to, that they’d figure it out. Castiel hadn’t understood what Dean had been saying about Sam, but they’d been in a moment, in the moment, and he hadn’t cared because Dean had kissed him and everything else had faded to black. His wings, the angels, April, the hunger, the thirst- it had all disappeared as Dean had laid him out on his bed and they’d worshipped each other with hands and mouth and tongue and teeth.

So now he figures it’s Dean’s turn to be surprised. “I did meet her,” Castiel says. “When her reaper finally brought her to heaven, I met her there.”

Dean stills, and Castiel wonders if he’d done something wrong. He’d never said anything before because he’d been bound by his wings, but maybe there was a reason why angels weren’t allowed to speak to humans of their loved ones who’d died.

"You- you met her?" Dean chokes out, leaning upwards and catching Cas’s gaze. "How-"

So Cas explains. How each person who gets their heaven is greeted at the entrance by an angel. How angels weren’t allowed to speak of this, but he’s human now and doesn’t care. How he’d requested that he be allowed to meet Mary, to comfort her and tell her that he’d be watching over her children.

"She was beautiful, Dean," Cas whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "And she loves you very much."

Dean’s eyes close and his breath hitches, and Cas understands, now that he’s human, that Dean is trying not to cry. He lies on his side and pulls Dean into his arms, kissing him softly.

"She made me promise that I’d watch over you," he murmurs. "Something about how she used to tell you that angels did that sort of thing."

Dean laughs, and Castiel can hear the half-cry in it, so he kisses him again, harder, his lips firm against Dean’s.

"What’d you say?" Dean asks shakily, his hands grasping Cas’s shoulders, needing, desperate.

Castiel glances over at the picture of Mary Winchester on Dean’s nightstand. “I promised her I would,” Cas says simply, and Dean’s grip relaxes as he melts into Cas’s arms.

"I’m not going, Dean," Castiel whispers. "We’ll figure it out."


End file.
